Naruto ball z, rise of the fire lord
by sadoutomaki
Summary: what happens when a sayian meets another saiyan whos a half bread living in a ninja village? how will this change naruto's life? how will this change the life of the Z fighters? and how well it change the time line for teem avater?


Naruto ball z, rise of the fire lord

Naruto u./samui [lance/android 18] [akushen Uchiha x shiro]

I do not own Naruto, avatar the last air bender and or dragon ball z

Are all owned by their respective owners Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)

Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko (avatar the last air bender

And Akira Toriyama ( dragon ball z)

Now this is my first fanfic so please cut me some slack and please bare with me,

Now on to the story!

ｐｒｕｌｏｇｅ

We start with Two figures flying towards the center of hell where they believe the sources is coming from

Lance turns to pikkon and says "I believe we found the one who caused this chaos" he said witch caused pikkon to turn to him and nod in return

Pikkon then looks at the creature and ask "Are you the one who put the barrier up around this world?"

Janemba just looks at them in confusion and says "Janemba. Janemba."

Pikkon sighs at how somewhat childish this creature is being "Okay. Be a good boy and take down the barrier now Janemba." Janemba stares at him with a look of confusion once more "Are you stupid or what? You heard me! Take that barrier down right this instant or else!"

Janemba just looks at him and says "Janemba."

Lance looks over to pikkon " easy their my fiend "

At that point Pikkon makes a low growl at the creature and says "Are you trying to make a fool out of me!?" just as he says that Janemba smacks Pikkon away " gah! Damnit! To all bloody hell"

Goku just looks at this with a slight awe as he makes a slightly a nervous laugh and looks to lance "He didn't even try." Then he turns to Janemba "You really pack a wallop. Who are you anyway?"

Pikkon just sighs at Goku "Careful, Goku. He's stronger than he looks."

Lance nods in agreement " pikkons right Goku. We cant Offord to underestimate him, stay on your guard Goku."

Janemba just sits there I amusement "Janemba, Ooooooo!"

Goku just rushes into combat mode as he rushes to janemba head on firing ki blast and punching him while kicking him only to get nowhere

Goku pants a little bit as he looks up at him "You should be proud of yourself. Only Majin Buu has pushed me this far in battle before."

As he says that he turns super sayain 2

Janemba just looks at Goku as he dose so "Oooo...oooo. Janemba...Janemba...Janemba!"

Goku just chuckles lightly as janemba dose that "You act innocent, but you're deadly" he looks at lance and ask "witch side do you want to get?"

Lance just shrugs "doesn't matter to me Goku we need to hold off longer for back up.."

As the rushed into battle janemba Goku was the first to fire his kamehame ha wave

As he did that a portal opened op absorbing it and firing it back at hi forcing Goku to dodge his own attack " the hell?"

Lance was also taken back at that "well we might have a slight problem "

"yeah no kidding" Goku said in agreement

Lance then turns super sayain as he reads a lightning blade covering his left arm as he dashes forwards towards janemba only to come face to face with a portal as it opens he gets sucked in as it closed up Goku and vegeta was shucked beyond relief as they stood there they had to dodge an on coming blast of crystals

(location whirlpool country)

A portal opens up as a large pulse of chakra was sent out to any of the near by villages a shinobi from a village in whirlpool country who was on watch had felt the menace chakra force as he dose so he sends a messenger hawk to send a warning of a possible Biju attack.

(location Uzushiogakure.)

As that was going the village and its elder had felt the massive spike of chakra

" did you feel that lord Ashina?"

The man just sits there and nods " indeed I did"

Just then the door opens as an ANBU had arrived with a letter.

" sir, a message from the eastern look out has sent an argent message regarding that spike in chakra"

The man in question looked at the ANBU and nods as he takes a look at the letter

" _my lord I have just have reading of an understanding that this chakra spike could be another bijuu attack, but we must check it out to be safe my lord"_

 _Sensory, Shinjuku (bird)_

"your orders my lord?"

Ashina at the point sighs " lets go"

(location lance)

After what seemed like an hour lance finally wakes up as he dose so he takes a look around his surroundings 'where.. am i?' his thoughts just keeps coming and coming with different answers 'well one things for sure I wouldn't be getting my answers by staying here' just as he goes to stand up he felt 6 high energy signatures heading towards him and fast 'I better be on my guard….. I don't like the these readings at all…. But dear kami please tell me that they aren't apart of that bastered janemba…'

"state your name and business here in whirlpool country?"

Lance was taken back by this new information but he remains calm and says

" my name lance, I come from west city, I'm not sure where I am but I must find my way back home"

The man just chuckles a bit " I'm amazed at that and such a unique name my name is Ashina Uzumaki, elder of the Uzumaki clan. I have a properession for you lance"

Lane looked at the elderly man who had long, white hair, moustache, and a squared-off goatee. He also wore armor reminiscent of the period of dress. Under this, he wore a long-sleeved, black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzushiogakure, which were later incorporated into uniform of the Konoha shinobi. On his back, were what appears to be the curved handles of two swords, which in the anime, were shown to be bandaged up. He also wore a forehead protector with his village's symbol etched into it. 'if any thing this might help me get back home' he said to himself "alright I'm listening what's the properession…. Ashina" the man looks at him as he continues " theirs a village hidden in the leaves that I want you to go to with my granddaughter kushina Uzumaki who's becoming the new jinchūriki for the kyūbi no kitsune so what will it be?"

Lance stands there as he looks over his options on this opportunity

'if I play my cards right I might be able to get back to my world' he thought to himself and says " alright ill do it!" the elderly man than smiles at that " alright, konaha should be sending a shinobi to escort you two thiere."

It didn't take long before the shinobi that was supposed to be escorting him and kushina to Konoha arrived but what made lance's eyes go wide was this shinobis energy or chakra level it was on par with that of a super sayain and that was just in his base mode 'who the hell is that?! This world shouldn't have any sayains !' he said to himself as he was in thought the boy walked up to them this boy had blue shoulder length hair and wearing a red Uchiha shirt with a katana and Jian on his waist with a tail rapped around his waist and a kunai hoister on his left leg as he dose so lance noticed something off about him his eyes where purple instead of black he's hair was blue and straight instead of it being black, red, brown or blond was the common hair color of the clan hair colors but of the sayains hair color was always black or brown he was soon brought out of his thoughts

"are you going to stare at me or are you going to introduce yourself to me?"

"its rude to ask for ones name without telling us yours first ya know? Lance said as he hides kushina behind him causing the boy to chuckle a bit witch makes lance and kushina go on edge even the whirlpool elder " what's so funny, are you going to tell us your name or are we going to have to get rough with you?" lance ask the new comer "alright, alright my name is… Akushen Uchiha I'm a shinobi of Konoha village hidden in the leaves I'm a jonin rank shinobi iv been sent here by sarutobi to escort you two to the village" says the now named akushen Uchiha the sayain Uchiha who has yet to access super sayain

 **End**

 **Well that's all for the first chapter of this fanfic please go easy on the reviews again this is my first fanfic so please cut me some sack, and if yall have a idea for how I should do the next part for the battels for the birth of Naruto ill be glad to hear them until then bye**


End file.
